A Contagious Journey
by emyy250
Summary: Apple's turn to live her tale has passed. Now, so has her daughter's... With a consequence all but a few saw coming. Thanks to UltimateWarriorFan4Ever for helping me with the title.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"No, Your Majesty, the apple wasn't poisoned. She was allergic. It's the apple that killed her." The doctor explained again.

"No, it can't be. She ate apples all the time. Daring, tell him." The new Snow White, known as Apple to her friends and close enemies, begged her husband.

He looked away before speaking, "She told me they gave her stomach aches so we ate them when you weren't looking. The staff and I."

"You're lying!" The queen shrieked. The men winced and watched as the blond woman ran out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

A Bad Patch

Daring's POV

Years ago

"It seems the White genes hit a bad patch again." I sighed. Allie was allergic to something. It certainly didn't come from my side of the family. We were the image of perfect health. Even Dexter was in good shape and he was a clumsy thing. The family curse had been broken, thanks to Raven's selfishness and Dex's delight.

"Huh?" My eight year old moaned. She was so excited to go back to second grade after spring break.

"It's nothing. Get some sleep. You'll feel better soon. Call the doctor if you feel yucky again." I tucked her back into bed. She's not going back to school until we figure out what she ate. I climbed back into bed.

"Call the doctor? Daring!" Apple hissed in my ear.

"What? I can't help her. I don't what caused this." I shrugged.

"Go comfort her." She wasn't very good at listening.

"She's sleeping now." I kissed her forehead.

"Humph." My wife rolled over, not happy.

"Good night, sweetheart." I gave an amused chuckle.

The next morning, Allie wasn't feeling any better. She had to have another epipen shot. And then she had to have some tests done. It was a bad day. Then the doctors kept asking her if a certain food made her tummy hurt. It was getting boring hearing her say no. Then she asking if apples were suppose to make her mouth tingle or make her tummy itch and flip-flop. We said no. And that's when we figured out she was allergic to apples. I swore the doctors to secrecy or I would have to kill them. This was not something our enemies should know. Apple wouldn't like this news. I'll just tell her mother. So she won't give her granddaughter something that kills her. That seems like the best idea. Just let it trickle down. Yeah. Apple'll take it better coming from her mother anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Visiting Grandma's

In the summer of Allie's second grade

Daring's POV

Allie was somewhere in the castle. I couldn't know for sure, but she's safe. Luckily, Apple had to go to an inter-kingdom conference or she would make Allie stay with her. Kids need restrictions. I won't deny that, but they also need to learn for themselves. Apple falling down a well was very scary, but it shouldn't have affected her this much. Allie won't turn into a Rebel just because she gets to run around Grandma's whole castle.

"Daring?" Apple's mother asked, holding out a teapot.

"Ah, yes please." I held my cup out for her.

"Thank you for coming. It's nice having Allie run around. Between you and me, the staff look forward your visits. There's nothing like the joy of a young princess exploring." The old queen smiled.

"No, there isn't. Uh, there's something I should tell you. About Allie. We found out she's allergic to apples. Apple doesn't know yet. I think she'll listen if it comes from you." I explained.

"I understand. I'll tell her. It's a shame though." Snow pursed her lips.

"I know. Thank you." I sipped my tea.

"Anything for my granddaughter. Does she still like scratch-and-sniff books?" The black-haired woman asked.

"Yes, she does. And horses. I saw a plush horse in the store the other day. It said it smelled like whatever you asked to be and it would change its design. I think she would like that for her birthday." I told her.

"Really?" I nodded. We talked about Allie and other family members until Apple called to tell (read: yell at) me to come back home. I brought home dinner, burgers and fries, and we ate in the living room. I let our staff eat in the dining room. It was a nice change of pace.

Daring's POV End


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Thrown Off Track

Apple's POV

A few days after Daring's visit

"Mom?" I answered my phone.

"I wanted to talk to you." My mom told me.

"I'm kinda busy." I reread the bill to check for any loopholes.

"It won't take much time." She reassured me.

"Ok. I really do miss you, Mom. It's just..." I trailed off.

"Running a kingdom is hard work. Now, Allie-" She started.

"Allie? What about her? Did she break something?" I asked.

"No. It's just that she's a-" A knock interrupted her. I told them to go away.

"What was that?" I frowned.

"Allie's allergic to apples." She said, almost squeaking.

"I..." I felt sick. Dots covered my vision and turned my sight black. My stomach churned.

"Your Majesty!" A knight yelled as I felt my head hit the desk.

I woke up in our bedroom. Allie was laying next to me with her head on my stomach. Something she did when she was a toddler. Daring told her to get off of me. The doctor said I fainted from a shock. I couldn't remember what it was. I was talking to my mother then I fainted. I hope it wasn't bad news. What were we talking about? Why do I think it involved Allie? She's a good girl.

Apple's POV End


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Daring's POV

The eve of Allie's Legacy Day

Raven was holding a baby on her hip. She had blue eyes and wisps of purple hair. Rae, my niece. Dexter was visiting with Apple. The baby gurgled, drooling on her mother.

"Does Allie want to do this?" Raven asked.

"I haven't gotten to talk her about it. You know how Apple gets." I told the former Evil queen.

"I can cast a spell on her to make her remember." She offered.

"This is what it's come to? Forcing my wife to remember our daughter's allergic to apples." I sighed.

"I'm afraid so. She could kill her one day when you're not around. It's too dangerous. I'm surprised Allie made it this long." Raven cuddled her own child. Rae cooed and grabbed her long hair. The mother uncurled the pudgy fist.

"Dad! Mom, won't let me go outside. I just wanna go to the pond." Allie was at the door.

"I'll talk to her. Go talk to Auntie Raven." I got up. And found my brother outside the tea parlor they chose to go to.

"Little bro?" I asked.

"I'm not going there yet. She yelled at Allie." He pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Apple?" I slowly peeked in. She was pouting. I went in and closed the door.

"Why didn't Raven have a baby sooner? This messes up everything. Every Snow White has to have her_ own _Evil Queen!" Apple growled. Somehow. It wasn't a queenly noise so I don't know how she pulled it off.

"Is that what this is about?" I asked.

"Yes! It's not fair for Allie to get poisoned by Raven." She crossed her arms.

"She couldn't have a baby sooner. She was... stressed all the time? B-because of the guilt of poisoning you with a lot... to deal with." I realized something. And wished I didn't hear Apple's response.

"She knew she had to. I know she's my friend and all, but..." She said without regret.

"You stay away from her! Stay away from Rae." I saw what Raven had to face every day of high school. Why she only now came to see us. She thought it was over now.

"Daring? Daring!" Apple called as I ran out. Dex followed, years of training and exercise allowing him to. I stopped when we reached the garden.

"What. Was. That about?" He panted. We did go down go a couple flights of stairs.

"Apple's mad at Raven... for not having a baby sooner." I caught my breath.

"What did you yell at her?" Dex sat on the grass.

"To stay away from them." I sat down next to him.

"Maybe she thinks PTSD only happens to knights." He said.

"She's so insensitive sometimes. To Raven. I'm sorry." I was trying to control my breathing.

"Just relax. It's ok." Raven told me.

"I'm trying." I said. It was hard. My emotions and heart rate were soaring in the wrong direction. They waited for me. Rae had started crying, but she was just hungry again. Allie came to see where we all went. Holding her made me feel better, safe.

"Dad?" She asked, still in my lap.

"Shh. Daddy needs quiet." I hushed. Dex told her to just let me hold her. She did. I calmed down enough to look at the sky and saw the stars. Pinpoints of lights on an endless black.

"What're you, oh, the stars." Dex followed my gaze.

"They're pretty." Raven sat with us, the baby in her arms quietly suckling.

"Yeah." Allie agreed, hugging me. I hugged back. We stayed out until my niece got cranky and demanded to go back inside and had also soiled her diaper and wanted a new one. My brother had to change her. Then we went to bed. Apple didn't ask where I had taken our guests. She was too tired. It was just as well. I didn't want to talk.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Reenactment Day

Raven's POV

The basket of apples weighed me down, but I knew better than to toss them. Horsey was snugly placed in his pocket. I saw the dwarves leave the house and one of them winked at me. I don't remember who it was exactly. I waited a bit longer before I stepped out of the shadows and knocked on the door.

"Auntie." Allie answered.

"Tell Horsey to smell like a poisoned apple. Ok?" I gave her the stuffed horse and a green apple.

"Ok." She closed the door. Then I had to run back to the castle.

Raven's POV End

Allie's POV

I held Horsey by his hoof. Grandma Snow gave him to me on my birthday. I had to change frist before I gave the command. These clothes were itchy. I got some sweatpants and an old shirt. I had enough time before the dwarves came back. I washed my make up off. I didn't want to be pretty. I wasn't Mom. I was like Daddy. We liked comfy clothes. Daddy wouldn't have me wear a floofy, itchy dress when I died.

Mom thought I was like her. That I could eat apples and wanted to help everyone I saw. I couldn't eat apples. I didn't want to help everyone I saw. I wanted to have lazy days. I don't want to busy all my life. I'm not Mom.

"Horsey, smell like Daddy's cologne." I took the apple off of the table and rubbed it on my shirt.

Allie's POV End


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

The funeral

Daring's POV

"Apple? We have to go soon." I asked.

"You lied to me, Daring!" She yelled at me.

"I didn't lie to you! You could _not _retain the information. Your mind wouldn't let you." I shouted.

"Is that Mom was trying to tell me? When you went to visit her without me that year Allie got sick." She whispered.

"And Dex, Raven, and I! We all told you. _You _locked _yourself _out the loop." I hissed. She started tearing up. I sighed, sitting down, trying not drink before the funeral.

"Is that why the last thing I remember is talking to you before I blacked out?" She asked me.

"Yes. Please just drop it for now? I can't handle this right before our- the funeral. I need air." I got up, walking out.

"Ok." I heard before the door closed.

I couldn't stay in one place for very long. They all were haunted. I felt like I was choking. Where? Where can I go?

"Your Majesty? It's time to go." A servant told me.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks." I followed him out to the car.

The ride was quiet. Almost too much. The service was decent. We had lunch after it. Then we had to bury her. It was the worst thing I had ever I had to do. Watching the coffin slowly get covered. It started to blur and I felt tears on my cheek. I wiped at them, but they wouldn't go away.

"Daring? You can stop. Please stop." Apple worried.

"We can finish up." Dex reassured me.

"Alright." I went to a bench and tried not to think. Someone sat next to me and rubbed my back.

"Hey. It's going be ok." It was Darling.

"I know." I croaked.

"Let it out." She hugged me. It was too much. My little girl was gone.

"Allie's gone." I whispered, feeling the tears come back.

"I know." My little sister said.

"She's gone." I repeated. I bawled. I yelled. I got so tired.

"How is he?" Apple sniffed.

"Tired. He needs to rest." She told her.

"Come on, Daring. Let's go home." Apple took me back to the car. And we went back to the haunted castle.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Uncle Daring

Rae's POV(I think she's about 9)

A few days later

"Uncle Daring?" I asked. He was still in bed. It was 2:00.

"Go away, Rae. I don't want to have a tea party." He hid under his pillows.

"But you gotta get outside." I tugged at his blanket.

"No." He pulled it back.

"Allie would want you outside." I told him. She would.

"Give me a minute. Unless you want me to go in my underwear." He sat up.

"Noo." I giggled. He ruffled my hair, smiling a little. I waited for him outside. He dressed slowly and it took forever. He finally came out and we went out to the garden. P-Hawk, his peacock, followed us. He wasn't cuddly like Gala, Auntie Apple's fox, or fun to chase like Mr. Cottonhorn, Daddy's pet bunny with horns.

We went to the pond and tossed rocks into it. It was fun. Then we ran around for a bit. I think P-Hawk wanted to join us, but he was too lazy. Aunt Apple made us come inside for a snack. It was apples. They were always apples here.

"There you are, Rae. Where were you?" Daddy asked.

"We went to the pond and threw rocks in it. Uncle Daring came with me." I hugged him.

"That's good. He's been asleep all day." Daddy joked.

"Hey, Daring. You're up late." Mommy told him.

"I know. People keep telling me." Uncle Daring bit his apple.

"Yip." Gala curled up next to me. I petted her with my free hand.

"How long are you staying?" Aunt Apple asked.

"We can stay for the week. I don't want to leave you guys all alone." Daddy said.

"Alright, but we'll be fine." She got stared at by everyone.

"Grr." Gala bonked a ball on my leg. I took it out of her mouth and threw it. She ran straight for it. We played fetch while the grown ups talked.

Then Daddy made me take a bath. I wasn't dirty. I didn't have dirt on me. We watched TV before dinner. Aunt Apple likes to have at 6 every night or she gets mad. Gala likes to hide under the table and nuzzle people's legs. She's weird, but she's nice. Like Aunt Apple. I had to go to bed at 8. Daddy said it was good for me. I miss Allie. She used to sing to me when we spent the night here. I didn't like that she couldn't anymore. My music box that she gave me is at home. I'll have go to sleep without our lullaby again.

Rae's POV End


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Brotherly love

Dexter's POV

"Hey." I went to my big brother.

"Hey. What's up?" He turned to look at me and I saw he had some stubble.

"You have stubble." I touched his chin. The feeling was odd.

"I do?" He felt his chin and was surprised.

"Maybe you should shave." I told him.

"I don't know. A beard will give me distance..." He got lost in thought.

"Whatever. Just tell me if you keep it." I nudged him.

"I will." He grinned, slugging me in the arm.

"Ow." I rubbed the sore spot.

"It's nice having Rae here. I would have stayed in bed until dinner. And Apple would have let me. Allie-boo was our life saver. She made sure Apple didn't work so hard and made sure I got loved and felt needed. I'm just a figurehead after all. I don't do jack." He frowned.

"I do as much as you then." I said.

"The Good King still has power. You help pass bills and stuff. Apple doesn't even think to show me them." He huffed.

"Do you want to help?" I asked.

"Yeah..." He looked at me.

"Can you come over and show me how my treadmill works? And the blender." I scratched my head.

"Sure. I thought you the gadget head." He laughed.

"Home equipment is different from a Mirrorpad." I growled.

"Little brother..." He snorted.

"But still..." I shrugged.

"I'll do it." He held his hand for me to shake. I took it.

"Thanks. The blender is like fancy one. It has so much buttons." I was going to make smoothies without help.

"I know how to work those. Apple got some for the kitchen." He smiled like we were in highschool again. Confidently.

"Good." I nodded.

"Dex, let's go to bed." Raven fake yawned, pulling me away. I guess we'll talk later. She wanted to cuddle or something.

Dexter's POV End


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Auntie Apple

Rae's POV

Daddy looked happy today. Mommy did too. I'm glad they found something to make them smile. Auntie Apple's not happy, though.

"Hi." I stood in front of the big desk where she was.

"Rae, hi. When did you get here?" She asked.

"Right now," I said, " Let's go play."

"Right now?" She looked up. I nodded. She got up and followed me to the playroom.

We had a tea party. I like tea parties. Aunt Maddie does too. She showed me how to make tea out of flowers and plants. And dried fruits. Cherry bloom tea was funny. We ate little cookies and drank out of tiny cups. It was fun. but Auntie Apple wasn't smiling yet so we went for a walk next. I played in the pond while Auntie Apple sat and watched me. I saw some fish.

"Rae? Where'd you go?" Daddy yelled.

"Over here." I yelled back.

"Oh, good. You got Auntie Apple outside." Daddy took me out of the water and placed me back on the ground.

"We had a tea party." I told him.

"That's good." He smiled.

"I should go work some more before dinner." Auntie Apple got up.

"But we need go play over there." I pointed to the rose garden from Aunt Briar.

"Sweetheart..." She started.

"Yeah, I'll go get a ball." Daddy went to shed.

"Dexter, you little sneak!" Auntie Apple yelled at him.

After Daddy came back and got hit by Auntie, we went to go play catch. The roses were thorn-less so if the ball fell in the bushes, it wouldn't pop. I won. Daddy fell into the bushes a lot. The roses didn't die. They're Daddy proof. We went inside for dinner and Auntie Apple smiled when she told everyone how much Daddy fell in the bushes. Mission done. Then we ate ice cream and I had to go to bed again at 8.

Rae's POV End


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

A chat

Apple's POV

"Hey, Briar." I picked my Mirrorphone.

"Hey, I haven't heard from you since... you know. Are they still there?" She knew about Dexter's and Raven's stay with us.

"Yeah. Rae's taking it pretty well. She made me go outside today." I told her.

"Oh?" I heard some background noise and she yelled at it.

"Yeah. Dexter made us play catch." I said.

"I bet he fell." She chuckled.

"Yeah. The roses are fine." And I snickered. Then we both laughed.

"How's everyone?" I couldn't remember the names of all her kids.

"The twins caught each other's colds again." She sighed.

"I hate that." I told her. Allie usually got sick and we would catch her colds. It was annoying. The colds, not Allie. But she didn't like getting sick either.

"Yeah. How's Daring holding up?" She asked.

"He's better. He woke up in time for breakfast today." I usually ate alone or with our daughter. It was nice to have him eating with me.

"That's good. I have to go. The boys are fighting again. Bye, Apple." She hung up.

Apple's POV End


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

Our last day

Daring's POV

I yawned. Dex had to leave today. Which means Rae would leave too. How fast would we fall apart? I hope we don't, but I know we will. I got dressed and ate breakfast with everyone. Rae was just tickled. P-Hawk was strutting around the room. He liked to show himself off when he thinks we haven't seen him often enough. Gala was messing with him and getting in his way. She liked to play this game with him, but she knows when to stop.

"So, what you going to today?" Apple asked Raven.

"I don't know. Maybe go into town." She said.

"Yeah, town!" Rae smiled and looked at her dad.

"Ok. Town." Dex sighed lovingly.

"We'll go with you." I said, not wanting to stay here. We looked at Apple. Rae was giving her puppy eyes. Mixed with her Charming blood, it was almost too much for her. Allie just as bad her little cousin.

"I guess a few hours won't hurt." She sighed. I smiled a tad deviously. And we finished eating. Apple had to change into something else since we were going out. Into the masses. We, of course, had to go to the toy store. She got a toy dragon and gave to me. He was a nice shade of purple, almost like her hair.

"Thanks, Sweetie." I tucked him in my jacket. His name is Onyx and I'll love him forever. She smiled and took her mom's hand, following to a candy store. We got a lot of candy. I liked the chocolate dragons. They had toys(**kinda like Kinder eggs**). I gave a few to Rae and she was so happy about the chocolate. It must be a Queen thing.

We wandered around and my brother bought gifts for people and our family. And Raven's too. We ate out at a favorite burger diner of ours and Rae ate the BBQ Triple meat burger. Ashlynn and Hunter would've fainted five times over. We had to get a bunch of napkins for her. Then it was time for them to leave. We watched them jump into the well to their home. And we went back to ours. It wouldn't be home soon enough. But for now, it was and that was all I could cling to.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/n: Depression warning**

Chapter 12

Dinner

Daring's POV

A few weeks later

We set the small dinning room table in silence. It had actually been a slow decline back into our routine. But a decline nonetheless. A servent brought us our dinner and left us alone.

Apple cleared her throat,"I passed a new law today. It's for the wage gap. I'm making it punishible up 5 years or more for every offense."

"That's nice." I mummered, stirring my food around. I wasn't really hungry.

"Did you sleep all day? You know you-" Apple started.

"I KNOW. I know. I try to do stuff, but I just can't. Rae was the only thing that made me want to get up." I rubbed the bridge of my nose.

"That's not healthy. Maybe it's time we get you back on that medcine." She told me. I got like this when we were frist married. I don't know what caused it, but it was so awful. And yet, the drug took away my feelings and made me numb. It was so much worst than whatever I got.

"NO! There has to be some other way. You're not giving me that drug again!" I growled.

"Daring, please." My wife begged.

"I said no. You find something else for me." I whispered and left, knowing I'd have to check my food for drugs in the next few days. I knew she would do it. I'll go to Dex's for a week or two. He said he needed me.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

A visit in the night

Dexter's POV

"Your Majesty?" A guard woke us up.

"Yes?" I yawned, groping for my glasses.

"King Daring is at the gate. He wants to be let in." She told me. Everyone made a fuss about letting girl be part of the Evil Queen's personal guards, but she was the best in the class.

"Then let him in." Raven snapped at her.

"Yes, Your Majesty." The guard left. We got on our louging clothes and went to see what Daring needed.

He was in the kitchen, eating leftovers from dinner. His clothes were rumpled like he had run in them. My older brother looked very tired and... old. He noticed us and waved.

"Hi, sorry about this. I didn't know where else to go." His smile was weak, guilty.

"It's ok. What happened?" Raven got out some cups and found the coffee pot was already on.

"I think- I think my, uh. Those bad feelings came back." He didn't know what he had?

"Depression? Sleeping all day and not wanting to do stuff for a long time." Raven asked him.

"Yeah, that. Apple wants to put me back on the medicine for it, but I don't like it. It makes me numb and I can't feel any emotions. She won't let me try to find an alternative. She's going to drug me. I can't go back." He had his head in hands.

"And you want to stay here and find something that works for you?" I didn't know what to think of this. Daring clearly was worried about his health and well being and his wife wasn't listening to his concerns, going for the easy route.

"Can I stay? And find a new medicine?" He hadn't thought about the medicine. He just needed to get away.

"Yeah. You can stay. Just eat. Then we'll get you a room." I sat down next to him. We didn't talk very much. Daring had some coffee and we had water. I guess he didn't get to eat before he left because all the leftovers were gone by the time he went to bed. We went back to our room and tried to sleep.

Dexter's POV End


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

Searching for Daring

Apple's POV

"Daring? Where are you? This isn't funny." I yelled into the empty guest room. Why did he run off? I know he doesn't like the medicine, but enough to run away?

"Your Majesty, the king isn't in the gardens." A severent came up to me.

"Then look somewhere else." I took out my Mirrorphone and called his phone. I got voicemail. I tried several times and he never answered. I stamped my foot in frustation.

_"Who should I call? Nobody should know the king went missing. That'd be bad. Raven could help." _I thought to myself, pulling out my phone again.

"Hi, Raven?" I asked when she answered.

"Apple?" She yawned.

"Um, I can't find Daring. I meationed that he should go back on his medicine and he ran off. He's not answering his phone." I told her.

"Oh, uh, what do you want from me?" She asked.

"Could you use your magic to find him?" The longer I waited, the longer he's without the medicine.

"I, uh, don't know if I can. My magic relapsed after Allie's Reenactment Day. And it's very strong. The dark magic." Raven said fearfully.

"Ok. Thanks anyway. Keep an eye out for him." I hung up. And called for the birds. They'll be able to help me better.

Apple's POV End


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

Cut short

The next morning

Daring's POV

Rae was happy to see me. She didn't even ask why I was here. We went to the kitchen together and I got out some food for us. She got out some forks for us. Then there was a commotion outside. Rae looked at me and I told her to ignore it.

"Daring!" Apple brust through the door.

Raven caught her and yelled,"I'm so sorry, Daring! Run, she won't listen to us. Go to the forest. We'll find you."

"Let go of me. RAVEN!" Apple yelled at her villain. She twisted around and they fought each other, one for freedom, the other for capture. I ran after that.

I saw the blurred colors of people and animals turn into the colors of the forest. My lungs burned and my heartbeat raced. My legs wanted to give out and I knew they could, but not yet. Please not yet. I had to get away. I felt my body fall and hit the ground, skidding to a stop at the base of tree just off the path. The metalic snap of a bear trap sounded and it caught the back of my shirt, ripping it. I could have died. Or gotten injuried.

"Mmm." I wimpered. Tears slid sideways down my face. I was stuck here, unable to move. I didn't even get to eat before I ran away again. Sobs wracked my already tired body and I let myself sleep in the Evil Queen's forest.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

Saving the King and Princess

Dexter's POV

"DADDY!" Rae yelled.

"Rae, I'm coming!" I fought past the guards, punching indiscrimnately. At some point, I got hold of a sword and then they backed off. I got to the kitchen and saw what was wrong. Raven and Apple were fighting savagely. Rae was on top of the fridge, afraid to get down. Someone was bleeding. There was blood all over the floor.

Raven was about to slam Apple's head into the wall when I found my voice,"EVERYONE STOP!" They and the guards that came in froze. That was too close.

"Daddy." Rae reached for me. I pulled her down and let her cling to my leg.

"What happened here? Guards, seperate the queens. Don't interupt each other." I said, letting them get into place.

"Apple came into the castle demanding to see Daring. I told her he didn't want to see her, but she wouldn't listen. Saying he needed to take his medicine. She saw Daring take Rae into the kitchen, but he didn't notice. She ran to the kitchen and that's when I caught up to her. I held her back and told Daring to go to the forest. Nevermore can find him. That's when we started fighting. I don't know when Daring left." My wife sighed.

"I called her last night, asking for help to find Daring. She said she didn't know if she could track him. I asked the birds where he went. They said he went to the well. And the birds over here said he went to your castle. She knew I was worried about him. YOU knew where he was." Apple snarled at her.

"I know you were. But Daring isn't ready to see you." Raven explained.

"Take them to the imfirmary. And put them on opposite sides of the room. Far away from each other." I added.

"Bye-bye, Mommy." Rae waved.

"Bye." She coughed out blood. She wiped it off with a handkerchief I made her. The emborider wasn't as good as hers, but it was nice. It had a chubby little Nevermore on it.

"Did you get breakfast?" I asked.

"Nu-huh. Aunt Apple came when Uncle Daring was getting food." She explained.

"Ok. Let's go out to eat. But I need to tell Nevermore to go find Uncle Daring frist." I found the dragon napping in the sun. Waking her up was unnerving, but I didn't lose my hands. She was still grumpy, but knew finding my brother was important. I got a pillow he slept with and she went out to find him. Then we went to eat. I'd get something for everyone.

Dexter's POV End


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17

Back

Daring's POV

I woke up in a bed. I smelt something sharp. And my leg stung. I hissed.

"I know. Nevermore's sorry about nicking you. Do you want some sandwich?" Dex was cleaning my wound. Rae handed a egg sandwich to me. I ate slowly even though I didn't want to.

"I ran to exhaustion. I couldn't move." I remembered.

"You were fast asleep when Nevermore brought you. Apple's still here, but we moved her. You don't have to see her yet." Dex wrapped my leg.

"Thanks. How bad was their fight?" I asked.

"Aunt Apple's head was almost smashed. But Daddy saved her." Rae nuzzled her father's neck.

"Eugh." I frowned.

"Yes, Rae. Thank you. Now, go outside. Daddy needs to talk with Uncle Daring." He told his daughter.

"Pfft." She stuck her tongue out and left.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked.

"What to say to Apple. She's upset and worried about you." He said, trying not to show his frustration at my wife.

"Uh, I'm sorry I didn't leave a note. And I just need some time for myself. Love you." I shrugged.

"That's good. Stay here and rest. Mr. Cottonhorn," Dex yelled for his bunny,"Stay with Daring. Maybe do your dance. Just make sure he's rests a little bit." The bunny nodded and hopped over to me.

Then we watched TV and I dared Mr. Cottonhorn to jump over to the next bed across from me. He won and I had to give him a nice petting. Rae came in and we cuddled. I drifted off after a bit.


	19. Chapter 19

**Raven x Dexter fluff Can skip it**

Chapter 18

Raven's POV

"How are they?" I asked, looking into Daring's room and saw my daughter with her uncle.

"Napping... What are you doing up?" Dex looked at me.

"Uh..." I couldn't think of anything.

"Go back to bed. Come on. I've got everything under control." He led me back to my sick room.

"Will you stay with me? I get bored." That's why I left.

"Ok. Did you like your breakfast?" He sat next to me on the bed.

"Yeah. It was good." I told him. We talked for the next hour about small things and then he had to go check on something. It was probably something dumb. Maybe they just wanted to parade him around to show someone wasn't injuried.

"I'll come back." My brown haired husband kissed my forehead.

"You better." I smiled and he left.

Raven's POV End


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19

Lunch time

Daring's POV

A few days later

Raven and Apple were mostly healed now. I felt that I could handle talking to Apple for a little bit. Rae took me to where they were eating lunch. I was feeling ok-ish.

"Daring?" Apple asked.

"Hi. Look, uh, The medicine might work, but it's not the best option for me. Let me try to find something. Then I'll come home." I said quickly.

"I know that now. Dexter told me everything. I should have let you help pick your medicine out. I'm sorry." Apple apolgized.

"Uh, thanks." I blinked.

"Lunch time." Rae grabbed some plates and we ate a small amount of everything. Which was a lot of food.

After lunch, we both rubbed our full bellies and sighed, laying on the couch. We lazed around for a bit and then Apple went home. I waved to her as she got in the carriage. She waved back. It'll take some time for me to find what I needed, but it'd be worth it. Apple wasn't a bad wife, she just had to learn when to back off. But until then, we were better apart.

**That's it for A Contagious Jounrey.**


End file.
